The Warrior
by KyraKayden
Summary: Her name is spoken in hushed tones by every race in the galaxy, and entire armadas have fled at her name. The Warrior, the Conqueror, the Destroyer of Worlds... the Time Lord. Thought to have perished on Ariganus during the Cyber War, she returns to a galaxy without her people, without a battle to be fought and without purpose. Rated M for strong sexual content, drug use and gore.
1. Ariganus

The Warrior pants as she sprints through the burning fields of once green grass. Bounding over a ruined column of stone she lands in a crouch as an explosion erupts behind her blowing the longer shreds and tatters of her black combat suit around her. Pushing herself to her feet, she tightens her grip on her rifle and takes off at a dead run.

Almost there.

The sonic boom of another space to ground salvo thunders across the sky and explodes, showering her with dirt and bits of pulverized stone as it blots out one of the three suns. The sounds of the legions of Cybermen marching on the Capitol City fill the air, the hydraulic ups of their knees and the stomping of their footfalls, the Warrior had lost and millions were dead or would be soon.

If they were lucky.

The Warrior ducks inside a bombed out building, her chest heaving her breath condensing in the cold morning air as she jogs down the steps towards the command bunker. Jumping the last four steps she turns a corner and a metal arm clotheslines her, sending her onto her back.

The Cyberman raises its weapon arm and fires, the Warrior rolling out of the way a moment too late. The pain of the blaster shot burns into her side as she rolls onto one knee and pivots, sweeping out with her leg she returns the favor knocking the Cyberman onto its back. She pounces on it circling its chest with her knees.

The machine swings with its left arm and she deflects it wrapping her arm around it she twists her torso wrenching the arm out of its socket, the servo motors screaming in protest. Letting the now useless arm drop she grips the two right angle protrusions on either side of its head and twists, the head and neck assembly snapping apart with an audible screech of twisting metal.

She pushes herself to her feet picking up her rifle and steps over the disoriented machine, the rifle barrel falling towards the floor she squeezes the trigger, almost casually, putting the Cyberman down for good. Making her way down the corridor her boots make no sound as she stops in place looking at the smoldering remains of the command center.

Bodies lay draped over consoles, some were on the floor died while crawling towards the doorway she now stood under. An eyeball count told her six had been taken for conversion. There had been seventeen personnel when she left, now only eleven remain. She winces as she clutches her side looking down at the burnt and bloody blast wound in her side, turning on her heel she limps for the sewer.

The Warrior drops from the last four rungs of the ladder the landing making her cry out in pain. Resting a hand on her knee she grimaces in pain, pushing herself to her feet she hurries down the tunnel. Rounding the corner she stops so abruptly her boots slosh in the small trickle of water running through the tunnel.

The Cybermen examining her TARDIS turn towards her, the Warrior shakes her head as her shoulders go limp.

"All right, all right you caught me." She raises both her hands in the air.

"You are a rogue element." The Warrior nods a smirk coming to the corner of her lip.

"Thanks. Oh, yes right- I surrender, no need to damage me further-"

"You are incompatible. You will be deleted."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that." The Warrior reaches for the rifle slung against her side, snaps it up and fires. The rifle spits four bolts of laser fire sputters then fires once more before giving her an obstinate click. One Cyberman falls to the ground his chestplate in pieces as the rest stare at her.

"All right..." She tosses the rifle aside as the Cybermen raise their weapon arms, she reaches behind her and draws the thin katana like sword from the sheath belted to her torso.

"We'll do this the hard way." The Cybermen rush her as she whips the sword around her.

She deflects one of the metal arms, wrapping her free hand around its arm she twists her body kicking one Cyberman away from her.

Spinning the one she trapped in her grip around behind her and planting her boot on his chestplate, she kicks him away as she takes a two handed grip on her sword and swings lopping one of the Cybermen's head off.

Two of the Cybermen try to pin her between them as she ducks under and rolls out of the way jamming the heel of her boot into another's knee joint, she turns back to the pair of Cybermen that crashed into each other and jams her sword through its back and through the chestplate of the other.

Releasing the grip on her sword she whirls around and plants her boot on the Cyberman's chest, gripping the right angle protrusions she rips its head from its body and lets it clatter onto the sewer's stone floor. Turning once again she rips her sword from the two tangled Cybermen and turns as the remaining Cyberman picks her up and throws her against the stone wall.

She cries out in pain as she slides down to her feet, bobbing to the left as the Cyberman drives his metal fist through the stone wall.

The Warrior ducks another thrust of the mechanical arm and then another locking her hand around its wrist her eyes widen when the gun pops up from its forearm and a bolt of fire sprays her with pulverized stone, bringing a ring to her right ear.

Gripping the arm she pivots and forces it to the small of the Cyberman's back then lets out an animal like growl as she forces the forearm up using it as a lever to tear the upper arm out of its socket.

Grabbing the wires at the top of the arm and the hand she drops the elbow around its head and twists throwing the Cyberman across the tunnel. She doesn't give the Cyberman a chance to recover as she crosses the tunnel and steps off her back foot driving her boot through the faceplate in a shower of sparks.

She grunts as she clutches her side and falls to one knee, then to her hands the pain like fire across her entire midsection.

The Warrior crawls towards her TARDIS blood now flowing freely from her side. She grunts in pain as she looks up at the small shuttle, the shuttle that was just an illusion. The broken and dismembered pieces of six Cybermen left in her wake, only a few feet away.

Crying out in pain she moves a little further, stumbling and falling onto her face tears stream from her eyes as she grits her teeth and lifts her right arm. Her fingers drip blood onto the stone floor as she snaps her fingers together, sending droplets of blood flying in every direction.

The rear hatch falls with a loud clang as the Warrior slowly crawls up the ramp and into the control room. The lights begin to glow as the engines ignite with the familiar whir and hum. She rolls onto her side curling into a ball as she sobs in silence, the door grinding closed behind her.

"Voice interface." She manages after a few moments gritting her teeth again as she pulls one knee under her and uses the railing leading up to the control platform to pull herself to her feet, the room beginning to spin.

"Voice interface activated." A hologram of a dark haired man in a simple grey shirt and slacks snaps to life in front of her.

"Set destination. Gallifrey."

"Unable to comply." She groans as her knees give out and she falls to her hands on the deck, clutching the massive hole in her side.

"Set destination. Gallifrey." She tries again, adding extra emphasis on each syllable.

"Unable to comply." Tears stream down the Warrior's face as she tosses her dark blood soaked hair from her face, looking up at the central column surrounded by the six person Master control console. She reaches out for it as if her arm could grow in the distance between but winces in pain as her hand falls back to the deck.

"Clarify."

"Unable to locate."

"Fuck-" The Warrior curses in pain as she looks down at the smoldering blast wound, lightning pain arcing up her side and down her arm.

"Explain! You blasted piec-"

"Unable to locate. State alternative destination." The Warrior's eyes roll back in her head as she slumps to the deck, unconscious.

"State alternative destination."

The interface hologram looks down at the Warrior's prone form then snaps off as the lights dim around her, the TARDIS engines clang as the Time Rotor begins to move up and down and a hum fills the air.


	2. An Old Friend

"Proximity Alert." The far away voice of the TARDIS interface echoes in the control room as the Warrior's eyes open slowly then drift closed, a whirring and dull screeching fills the air.

"Proximity Alert." A small creaking sound follows the small boom after the whir and screeching ends.

"Intruder Alert."

"Yes, yes we heard you the first time. Deactivate voice interface." Another voice breaks the lingering silence of the control room.

"Is she alive?" A different voice asks, a different whirring sound fills the air for a moment increasing rapidly in pitch then suddenly stopping with a mechanical click.

"Barely, but she's working on it." The Warrior's eyes slowly open again, her vision was blurry and her head was swimming. She groans as her head falls to one side.

"Doctor, do you know who she is?" Amy asks, looking around at the simple control room. It lacked many of the affectations or whimsy of the Doctor's TARDIS.

"It's a Battle TARDIS, soldiers aren't much for frills." He says answering the curiosity in her eyes, looking over his shoulder at Amy as Amy's eyes wander the control room. The Doctor crouches and examines the crossed sabres tattooed on the underside of her wrist.

"And she's an old friend." He adds before the Warrior's hand suddenly grips a fisftul of his shirt making Amy jump back, startled.

"It's all right, it's all right." The Doctor soothes, patting her hand as her eyes open again. The dark almost void black color of the Warrior's eyes slowly bleeds away to a bright icy blue as she focuses on the face.

"Who-"

"All you soldiers are alike, you think you're so big and bad until you need a Doctor eh?" He smiles down at her as she coughs.

"Doctor?" The Doctor circles his hand in her hand and rises to his feet pulling her along with him, the Warrior groaning in pain.

"Doctor do you really think you shoul-" Amy watches the Warrior wince in pain as she bites her lip tossing her hair back, planting her unsteady feet she forces herself upright into the ramrod straight posture only a soldier could manage.

"Absolutely, a soldier like her has no place flat on her back do you?" The Warrior shakes her head from side to side. Clapping her hand down on the Doctor's shoulder, she looks past him at the blue police box sitting to the left of the stairs leading up to the platform.

"Kara, been a long time." She looks back into the Doctor's eyes.

"Doctor."

"How did you end up here?" The Doctor asks as he helps her limp over to a seat lining one railing in front of the control console. Kara winces as she looks down at her side.

"I was on Ariganus." She makes a small gasping sound as she drops into the grey seat.

"You're a long way from the battlefield. Rest now, ok? You're safe." Kara's eyes slowly close as the Doctor examines the displays of her console. Amy looks sideways at the Warrior before turning her attention to the Doctor.

"She's a warrior?" She asks as the Doctor pauses looking over his shoulder at Kara, lowering his voice.

"Not a warrior, the Warrior." He turns back to the console and turns a dial, the console beeping in protest.

"Why is the I.S.S. engaged? How could we Interlock if-" He mutters as Amy looks at Kara again.

He touches another dial, this time the console crackles with electricity and shocks his finger with a spark and an audible pop. The Doctor narrows his eyes at the console, shaking his hand in the air.

"What like how you're the Doctor? But you called her Kara like she has a name, you don't have a name."

"Not everyone chooses to leave that part of themselves behind just- don't take your eyes off her."

"Why not? Is she dangerous or something?"

"Of course she is, she's the Warrior..." The Doctor glances at the Warrior.

"It's a title you earn." He adds under his breath as he moves one console to the left and tries another sequence of commands. This console beeps in protest as well.

"Where's Ariganus?"

"A far away place and a long, long time ago." The Doctor says, trying another sequence on the console and making a face as it refuses to function.

"Doctor I don't underst-" Amy looks back at Kara who was now standing directly behind her making Amy gasp and step back bumping the Doctor who turns. The Warrior cocks her head at Amy then looks to her left at the Doctor.

"Don't touch that." Kara says, as the Doctor steps back giving her a smile.

"Just snooping." Kara reaches past him and presses her thumb to a panel and the entire console blinks and a small chime fills the air, the Time Column lights up as the Rotor begins to move slowly up and down.

"You know I don't like it when you snoop." She adds as the Doctor smirks.

"How's the scrape?" He asks, Amy looks down at the wound that was beginning to scar over before her eyes.

"A scrape? I had a hole in me."

"Take more than that to take you down." The Doctor gives her a smile as she laughs. The two Time Lords clasp arms, their hands resting just below their elbows looking into one another's eyes.

"It's good to see you brother, I guess I owe you for the assist."

"And you, but you don't owe me a thing."

"I'm gunna to get cleaned up. Love the bow tie by the way." Kara smirks flicking the bow tie before hitching her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing at the door behind her. She backpedals a few steps before turning on her heel, climbing the metal grate stairs the doors slip apart and she disappears down a corridor.

"I thought you were the last Time Lord." Amy says, turning from the door to the Doctor.

"I am."

"Then what is she?" The Doctor looks thoughtful as he stares at the doors Kara left through before he replies.

"Trouble."

"I thought she was your friend."

"She was, since we were tots."

"You're doing that thing where you only half explain stuff." The Doctor brings up a log on one of the console displays. The Circular Gallifreyen text reflects in his eyes as he reads it, then claps his hands together and turns around the tails of his coat swishing in his wake.

"Ok. Think of Spartans yeah? Thermopylae the whole bit..."

"Ok."

"The Spartans were fierce warriors, feared with well deserved reputations all falling in line behind the Warrior-King, like Leonidas the Brave."

"Ok..." The Doctor looks at the doors Kara left through again.

"The Warrior was our Leonidas. One of the most deadly soldiers in the universe, or at least she was."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. On Ariganus, fighting the Cybermen."

"Obviously not." Amy says, gesturing at the hatchway.

"Like I said...trouble."

"How did she fix herself like that?" The Doctor turns back to the console before he replies.

"The warrior caste used their regenerative energy in bits, heal a wound here, a wound there the practice took years to master. The trade off was that it was the only body they go-ah here we go..." He says focusing on one specific data entry.

"Her TARDIS couldn't locate Gallifrey so it sent itself to the nearest one, my TARDIS."

"Why your TARDIS?"

"Because it's the only other TARDIS left."

Quiet music filters through unseen speakers and Kara steps out of the glass shower. Wiping the steam from the mirror she looks at her body, at the fresh and old scars covering her smooth skin before she turns and opens her wardrobe.

".._.playing with this bow and arrow. Gunna give my heart away leave it to the other girls to play, for I've been a temptress too long. Just give me a reason to love you_..." The female singer echoes softly against the fusion of jazz and bass.

Kara puts one foot onto a stool slowly sliding up the long zipper of her calf high black leather boot, tucking her black cargo pants into the lip of one boot then the other. She tucks her crimson red button down blouse into her waistline.

".._.a thousand flowers could bloom. Move over and give us some room_..."

Reaching into her wardrobe, she takes a long black leather jacket from a hangar and slides her arms through it giving her shoulders a flick.

"..._just give me a reason to love you_..." The jacket falls around her resting just above her knees as she flips her dark hair from the neckline. She turns picking up a holster from a shelf and belts it around her thigh, taking out the pulse pistol she examines the charge level and holsters it.

"Are we leaving soon?" Rory asks, resting his head on his forearms folded along the railing surrounding the control console. They all look up as the Warrior steps back into the control room, the doors sliding closed behind her.

"There's more of you?" Kara asks as she trots down the metal steps her hand resting on the grip of her gun, Rory stares at her his mouth slightly agape before Amy elbows him.

"What?"

"You know what." Amy replies narrowing her eyes at him. Kara walks past them and taps a command into the console, effortlessly shoving three levers at once to their stops the engines let out a small boom and hum to life.

"So where you off to then?" The Doctor asks, stepping back from the console.

"Home, I need to report to the Council."

"Amy why don't you and Rory run along, I'll be with you in a moment." The Doctor says resting his hand on Kara's left hand stopping her from pushing the next lever forward.

Amy looks at the Doctor before she nods and gestures for Rory to follow, the pair walk down the metal ramp away from the control console and through the doors into the Doctor's TARDIS.

"Man she is-" Rory begins as he looks back into the Warrior's TARDIS.

"She's what?"

"Nothing."

"You were going to say hot weren't you?" Amy punches Rory in the arm.

"Intense! I was going to say intense." Rory says to her back as Amy walks away from him. Rory's hands drop to his side as he watches her go before laying chase.

Kara looks at the Doctor then down at his hand on her own, he removes it flexing his fingers and clearing his throat.

"Look Kara..."

"Speak your mind Doctor." She rests two fingers under the knob on another lever and throws it to its stop.

"You've missed quite a lot of things."

"What sort of things?"

"There's no home to go back to, it's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"There was a war and-the Time Lords are gone."

"A war?"

"Gallifrey was enveloped in a pocket universe. It's gone, and your TARDIS brought you to my TARDIS because- because well, it's the only one left." The Doctor points to the monitor embedded in the console, at the Circular Gallifreyen text scrolling across the screen.

"Secondary Recall." Kara says, looking down at the console and the display log.

"I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"The Daleks." The Warrior slams her fist down onto the console making the Doctor wince and take a step back.

"...and me." He says sheepishly looking at the floor then back up at the Warrior as she turns on him.

"What did you do?" The air in the room suddenly feels colder.

"I-" Kara grips two fistfuls of his shirt and lifts him off of the ground a few inches as her blue eyes bleed with dark tendrils until they completely fade to black, without distinguishable iris or pupils her eyes become haunting and monstrous.

"What did you do?!"

"Kara I-"

"Did you kill us all you impetuous child?! You arrogant cowardly- violating the promise you made upon taking your name!"

"Kara-"

"Never cruel or cowardly, never give up and never give in! To the end of our days, with justice and with honor! We all took the oath!"

"Kara you weren't there you didn't see! They were going to destroy it all, the entire universe would've been wiped from existence!"

"Then you take up arms and you fight until the stars blink out! You are a child of Gallifrey! You are a Time Lord! Now we have no home, we have no kin!" Kara lets him drop onto his feet as she looks at him, the Doctor staring back into the Warrior's black eyes.

"I did everything I could." He says, smoothing his shirt and straightening his bow tie watching her pace like a caged animal.

"Now all that's left is the two of us?! You with that ridiculous bow tie, a decommissioned Type 40 and me!"

"Oi lay off her! She's been good to me."

"How did you even get that old heap?" The Doctor looks left then right.

"Repair docks." He mutters as Kara scoffs and throws her hands up in the air, turning in place and pacing away from him.

"Couldn't even bother to get the Conversion? Just let it break down and freeze looking like that?" The Doctor glances at his blue box.

"I like it."

"It's a police box!"

"Hey you nick your TARDIS and you can let the Circuit freeze on whatever holds your fancy! Oh wait I forgot you've got one of the fancy TARDISes with your missiles and your bombs and your-Automatic Drift Control, really? Can't tell you how many times I could've used that." The Doctor looks up from the console display and smirks.

The Warrior folds her arms across her chest and shakes her head from side to side a smirk etching the corner of her lips as well, her eyes slowly begin to whiten the tendrils retreating revealing her crystalline blue eyes.

"What the hell happened out there brother?"

"The Time War Kara." The Doctor looks melancholy as he sits down in the chair nearest the console and exhales, sweeping his bangs from his face.

"You better sit down for this, it's a long story."

When the Doctor finished his tale the Warrior sat arms folded, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles and she blows the air from her lungs shaking her head from left to right.

"Rassilon, the Woman, half the Council _and_ the Master? I really missed out on all the fun, didn't I?" The Doctor doesn't answer but manages a small smile as he looks at his old friend.

"There's one question you haven't answered for me, brother." The Warrior leans forward interlacing her fingers, her elbows resting on her knees as she looks to her left at him.

"How and why are you here." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Indeed." She replies and the Doctor looks thoughtful for a moment then shrugs.

"I have no idea." They both look up as Amy and Rory make their way back up the ramp.

"What's going on?" She asks looking at the somber faces on the two Time Lords.

"Nothing, just catching up." The Doctor says rising to his feet.

"Is she coming with us?" Rory chimes in as Kara gets to her feet as well, the Time Lords exchange glances.

"We can't keep the TARDISes Interlocked forever." The Doctor nods in agreement with Kara.

"So are we-"

"There's no "we"." Kara interjects cutting Amy off.

"What are you going to do then?" Rory asks, the Warrior looks thoughtful as she idly scratches her scalp beneath her shimmering raven black hair.

"I need a drink."


End file.
